


Neal and Peter Make a Porno

by MissJeeves



Category: White Collar
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/pseuds/MissJeeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El likes gay porn. For her birthday, she asks Neal and Peter (both of whom are straight) to make a gay porn together for her. They agree! With copious amounts of viagra, they have sex with El watching, directing, and filming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neal and Peter Make a Porno

El set up two cameras on tripods, one on the side and the other on the end of the bed. She had another camera in her hand, which made Peter raise his eyebrows.

“Overkill?” he asked.

“You said this is a one-time thing,” she said. “I don’t want to miss anything.”

“Just remember to wipe these cameras before you return them to work,” Peter warned.

“Or they’ll see an eyeful,” Neal said, strolling into the bedroom.

He, like Peter, was already naked and erect. They’d both already taken little blue pills, not confident that either of them could stay hard when the only woman in the room was fully clothed and filming them. El wouldn’t be participating. That could complicate things, and this was her birthday fantasy, anyways. She wasn’t in the gay porn starring her husband and his very attractive friend.  El had, however, acted as the fluffer to get Peter up and ready for action. It was the least she could do.

“Is the anklet in your fantasy?” Neal asked, hopefully.

“I’m not explaining to the US Marshals what we were doing when you took it off and ran away,” Peter said.

Neal shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”

El laughed.

“You’ll be taking a couple of shots tonight,” Peter said.

Neal smirked and tilted his head. “And so will you,” he retorted.

El raised her camera and clicked the ON button. “Action?”

~

Peter and Neal started out kissing on the bed. They had to figure out how to do it, both used to smaller and feminine partners. It wasn’t too complicated, perhaps the most familiar task they had on the menu. El adjusted the tripods and then zoomed in with her handheld.

“Tongue,” she whispered, and Neal obligingly opened his mouth for Peter. El made a happy sound as Peter moved in, aggressively. When they pulled apart to breath, their lips had swollen suggestively.

“More,” El said. “And you can kiss other places.”

Neal pushed Peter down on the bed and started kissing his neck.

“No hickies,” Peter warned.

“Bossy,” Neal said, face muffled against his skin.

“Grab his dick,” El said.

Both men moved to obey, tentatively reaching for the other’s cock. It was a new angle and they bumped elbows for a few moments. Then they were stroking each other in an uncertain rhythm. El tossed the lube on to the bed. Peter reached over and pumped the handle a few times, then reached back and pumped Neal.

The room was silent except for their labored breathing, punctuated by Neal’s muffled moans.

“Rub together,” El said. “Rub together your dicks.”

Peter shifted upwards, lined his cock up against Neal’s. He started thrusting, his hand wrapped around both their lengths.

“I’m going to come,” Neal warned. “I can go twice in one night, but…”

Peter let go and Neal rolled off of him. He squeezed his abandoned dick.

“Once and I’m done,” he threw out there. “Just so you know.”

“You’re old,” Neal said, still rubbing himself.

El giggled.

“My dick is bigger than yours,” Peter corrected. “Needs more blood.”

Without direction from El, Neal rolled on to his knees and lowered his face towards Peter’s groin. He used the sheets to wipe away the lube before bringing his lips against the tip of Peter’s cock.

El silently zoomed in as Neal began his first blow job. He licked slowly at first, then opened his mouth and took the head inside.

“Use your hands on the base,” El suggested quietly, and Neal obeyed. His cheeks hollowed as he took Peter’s dick further inside. Peter’s hips tensed as if to snap off the bed, but he forcibly held himself still. Neal took him deeper, until he had to pull back to breathe. Strands of pre-come  stuck to his lips as he puffed a breath against Peter’s glans.  Peter’s hips snapped for real, his cock nudging Neal’s face. Neal took him back in his mouth and actually took three desperate half-thrusts without gagging.

“Peter, your turn,” El said, sensing her husband was over-stimulated.

Neal settled back on the bed, curiously licking his lips. He spread his knees and looked at Peter expectantly. It took a second for Peter to shake out of his near-orgasmic haze, but eventually he got upright and knelt between Neal’s legs. Neal had lost his erection somewhat, but it quickly plumped back up beneath Peter’s hands and lips.

Peter adventurously swirled his tongue against Neal’s slit, and Neal almost rocketed off the bed.

“I’m definitely going to come if you blow me,” he said, hand on Peter’s head to halt him.

Peter looked to El for instruction. “What else did you want?” he asked.

“Rimming and fucking,” El answered, eagerly. “He’ll be relaxed.”

“I’ll be oversensitive and have Peter up my ass,” Neal corrected. He reluctantly pushed Peter’s head away from his cock. “My turn.”

Peter rolled on to his back. “Your turn for…?”

Neal tugged his dick as he got on his knees again. “To kiss your ass, Peter, literally. And enjoy it, because this is the last time, literally or figuratively speaking.”

He shoved a pillow under Peter’s hips and swung the man’s legs up over his shoulders.

“You could have shaved,” he said into Peter’s hairy balls.

“You didn’t,” Peter retorted.

“Yes, I did.”

“But not for _me_ ,” Peter said, and then gasped as Neal literally kissed his asshole. He grabbed the sheets and Neal pressed harder and introduced his writhing, exploring tongue. Neal’s hands cupped Peter’s balls and it wasn’t long before Peter was reaching for and jerking his own cock.

“Don’t come,” El said, and Peter moaned.

Neal withdrew, putting Peter’s trembling legs back down on the sheets. He lay next to Peter, who didn’t move for a second, still overwhelmed.

Then, “Want me to kiss your ass?” Peter asked.

“I believe El does,” Neal confirmed. “And since your obnoxiously large dick is going next, that’d be nice.”

Peter moved down the bed, arranging Neal’s body in the same way as his partner had positioned him. El filmed him examining Neal’s hairless balls, then curiously spreading Neal’s buttocks. He treated it as a kiss, a deep and aggressive kiss which made Neal arch and gasp.

With the hand that wasn’t holding Neal’s ass open, Peter pumped the lube container again. And then he took his mouth away and carefully pressed one finger inside. It was tight and unyielding, even after his tongue.

“Relax,” Peter said, slapping Neal’s ass lightly.

“You relax,” Neal retorted, but Peter could feel him trying to obey. He managed to get his entire index finger inside, where he blindly felt around for Neal’s prostate. He didn’t think he found it, not sure what he was looking for. More lube, and he started with a second finger.

“Stretch,” El instructed, and Peter scissored his fingers inside Neal.

Neal made a noise and arched on the bed. Peter did it again, unsure of where he was hitting that Neal liked so much. He looked as his fingers buried inside Neal and then at his cock, which was considerably larger than just two fingers.

“More,” El said, and Peter agreed. He gradually got not just one but two more fingers inside Neal, hitting his prostate often enough in the process that Neal hadn’t ripped his hand out and called an end to the entire night, as Peter might have done if their positions were reversed. Thankfully, El wanted to see Peter fuck Neal, not the other way around.

They discovered Neal liked it when Peter licked his asshole, stretched and sensitive as it was with most of Peter’s fingers inside.

Neal hadn’t cried out beyond a couple of sharp gasps, but his erection had faltered. Peter knew this had to be new and uncomfortable. He masturbated Neal with his other hand as he carefully withdrew his fingers and lined up his cock with Neal’s hole. El had helpfully sheathed him in a condom without interrupting the proceedings.  

“Relax,” Peter said, and pressed into him.

The head of his cock disappeared inside Neal, the intense pressure such a shock Peter wanted to surge forward and bury himself inside. He forced himself to enter slowly, giving Neal time to accommodate him and get used to the sensation.

“Wait,” Neal begged, and Peter froze, fully embedded in Neal’s ass. He held completely still, one hand still rubbing Neal’s cock, the other gripping his hip so hard there were going to be bruises later. He leaned forward and encouragingly kissed Neal’s chest, unsure if an actual kiss would be welcome.

“Okay,” Neal said, and exhaled.

Peter thrust forward, although he was completely inside. He pulled back, and started pumping for real.

“Doggy style,” El said, sometime later.

It felt impossible, but Peter pulled out and Neal flipped over. Peter buried himself back inside, thrusting harder. He reached around Neal’s waist and jerked him, his hand on top of Neal’s own.

Neal came first, his body tightening around Peter’s cock so hard Peter had no choice but to follow. Neal’s knees gave out, dropping him flat on the bed. Peter thrust maybe three times into Neal’s limp form, then came roaring inside him.

~

In the afterglow, Peter and Neal lay on the bed next to each other in sated silence. El had removed and disposed of the condom, and gotten both men water and toothbrushes. Peter rinsed his mouth, waited ‘til Neal had rinsed his, then planted a deep and invasive kiss on him.

“Thanks for El’s birthday gift,” he said, into Neal’s ear.

Neal smiled lazily. “Welcome,” he said.

“I know it was a pain in the ass,” Peter said, and cracked up.

“How long have you been planning that one?” Neal groaned.

“Since she told me what she wanted,” Peter admitted. “And then when you took my obnoxiously large cock up your ass.”

“I never should have said that,” Neal said to himself. He stretched, turned his head towards the cameras still rolling. “How are you going to top this next year, though?”

Peter shrugged. “I think having gay sex counts for at least ten years. Possibly fifty.”

“I did say that,” El admitted, from her position in the arm chair where she looked happy and flushed in the face. “I would never ask for anything else.”

“No sequel?” Neal asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We did everything,” Peter said.

“That’s not actually true,” El piped up. “You could have done a lot of other things…I just asked for my favorites.”

Neal smirked. He lolled his head towards Peter. “I know what would top this for El’s next birthday. I could top _you._ ”

 

The End.

 


End file.
